


Heat at the Hot Springs

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Holiday Gift Prompts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuuri and Yuri head back to the hot springs for a stay...





	Heat at the Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraMoon06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMoon06/gifts).



> Here ya go honey! Sorry it took so long to post-- this was one of the first ones I had finished! xDDDD oops? Happy holidays!!!!

The hot springs in the winter was divine. Yuri realized he could stay out in them all day. Yuuri wanted to go home for the holidays, and he sure as hell would never give up a dip in the springs, and Momma Katsuki’s cooking. 

Settling back and letting the water wash around him, and the steam from the springs enter his lungs-- Yuri found himself relaxing. Reaching over, he intertwined his fingers with Yuuri and sighed deeply. “I never want to leave,” he mumbled. 

“It is cause mom spoils you,” Yuuri laughed. 

“Well someone needs to!” Yuri growled. 

Yuuri was always teasing him-- hell who did he fool-- he gave as much as he took. He loved that side of Yuuri and each little sassy remark that ever left his lips. 

“Do the waters seem… hotter?” Yuuri asked, his voice very airy as he spoke. 

Opening his eyes, Yuri looked over where Yuuri sat, his hair damp with his hair pushed back, cheeks pinks and neck flushed-- he looked beautiful. Leaning in, Yuri kissed at his neck, moving his hand up his thigh. 

“Water the feels the same as it always did,” Yuri whispered against Yuuri’s skin, running his mouth over the swollen gland on his neck, making Yuuri gasp. 

A push at his shoulder and Yuri sat back, growling. 

“None of that in the springs!” Yuuri hissed at him. “But seriously, it seems… just too hot.”

A shrug and Yuri grabbed the cloth to put on his forehead. Yuuri had been pissier than usual lately, and very stingy when it came to physical contact. The last few weeks they had been getting ready to leave for Japan for a month, and things had been crazy. Yuri just was glad they were here and hoped that whatever was making Yuuri so damn annoying would stop. 

“You grew up in these springs,” Yuri sighed, “Just enjoy.” 

“No,” Yuuri said, moving to stand up. “I am getting dizzy, I think I am going back to our room to lay down for a bit.” 

Opening an eye, Yuri peaked at the round ass of Yuuri leaving out the water. He knew the air was cold once stepped out the water. 

“Did you want me to come?” Yuri asked. 

“Nah, you can stay here. See you at dinner?” Yuuri asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Oh you know I am not missing your mother’s cooking.” 

It was quiet at the Inn, and it was something Yuri was going to enjoy for the next month. 

 

* * *

 

When dinner time had come around, Yuri met the family in the dining room and settled on the large pillow Yuuri was on. He noticed Yuuri was still slightly flushed, but he was smiling and in good temperament. 

All through the meal, Yuuri was pressed tightly to his side, clingy to him. It was cute when he got in these moods, allowing his omega to take over. Yuri cherished those little moments, hand feeding Yuuri bits of his food and sips of his wine. 

They hadn’t been mated long-- and for Yuri, it had been an adjustment. He was not use to someone always around, but with Yuuri, it flowed easily… well most of the time. Coming to Japan for a month was a way of welcoming Yuri to the Katsuki family. 

With Yakov retiring, Yuuri was taking over coaching Yuri, though he figured he only had a year or two left. He didn’t want to be in his thirties and still skating. 

Over the years they had both bounced relationships and even had a few serious ones. It took a drunken night of them complaining about their exes to even try dating each other. It was a drunken idea, and when they woke up the next morning-- the idea was still fresh. 

He never imagined he would be mated to Yuuri Katsuki of all people. 

And he couldn’t have been happier. 

“You’re a bit warm,” Yuri whispered to Yuuri. 

“It is the wine… and leaning against you,” Yuuri smiling up at him, practically in his lap. 

“Oh, seeing newly mated couples does make my heart flutter!” Mrs. Katsuki exclaimed, taking her husband’s hand. Both Yuuri’s parents smiled over at him while Yuri fed him more bites of food. 

It was weird as Yuri had never felt like this with any of the other people he dated. Sure he had dated Alphas, Betas and Omegas-- but something with Yuuri really stuck. He felt the need to protect him, take care of him… hell even cherish him. At times he thought it was his Alpha coming out in him, but then he had to wonder if it was just something about Yuuri. His anger he generally carried washed away, and he even found he laughed more. He blamed it on Yuuri being stupid most of the time-- but at the end of the day, he looked forward to holding his omega as they slept at night. 

A few more bites of food, more sips of wine and Yuuri did find his way into Yuri’s lap, curling up and resting against him. He enjoyed being larger than Yuuri now-- the one good thing about being alpha. When Yuri presented, he shot up in heights he had never imagined and filled out. Taking two years off of skating was a bitch, but the end result was worth it. He came back in time for the Olympics and was able to bring in a silver. 

Wrapping his arm around Yuuri, he continued to eat and listen to the stories being told at the table. It had been a large gathering as everyone had heard they coming to stay a month. It reminded Yuri of the dinners they had over at Yakov and Lilia’s place once a month. 

“You still hungry?” Yuri whispered, kissing Yuuri’s temple, feeling more heat coming from him. Maybe he wasn’t feeling well. 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri breathed, nuzzling up into his chest more. 

“We just can’t get over how big you got!” Mari exclaimed. 

“I could say the same for you!” Yuri laughed. 

Mari had mated a few years back and did nothing but have babies it seemed. Sadly, Yuri had not been able to make it back to Japan in the last few years due to his schedule, but Yuuri had been there for each one. Currently she was rested back on her mate, her belly swollen with what they had been told were twins. Yuri had no idea how she was going another two months. 

“Well we see you all the time on TV and of course in video chat,” Mari said, “but in person! Wow… I remember when you were a scrawny little pup.” 

“Hey now!” Yuri laughed. 

It was true, everyone speculated he would easily be omega for how small and delicate he had been as a teen. Hell, even at 21 he hadn’t presented yet. He was about to come to accept the fact he was beta til it finally happened. He knew grandpa told him his family was really late bloomers, but he had no idea  _ how late _ .

Soft snoring against his chest, and Yuri had to laugh. Of course after two glasses of wine, Yuuri was passed out. There were days when he could drink bottle after bottle, but lately it seemed to be two glasses and he was done for. Hugging his mate tightly, he kissed Yuuri’s temple and excused them both. 

Easily carrying Yuuri down the hallway, he made it to the room in the back-- Yuuri’s old room. Long gone were posters and the small bed. Once Yuuri’s mom found out he was mated, she had gotten a large bed for them in hopes they would come stay some at the Inn. Yuri also found it sweet they were staying in the room Yuuri grew up in. 

“Such a damn lightweight,” Yuri chuckled as he gently placed his omega in the middle of the nest he had created on the bed. When he tried to stand back up, and arm grabbed at him-- pulling him. 

“Please…” Yuuri whimpered. 

Shaking his head, Yuri climbed into the nest of blankets and pulled Yuuri tightly to him. He was not ready to go to bed, but something about Yuuri clinging to him, breathing softly against him, lulled him right to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

It was like a furnace was against his skin. Yuri could feel the sweat building on his body and slowly opening his eyes. Somehow his robe was untied and Yuuri was about laid on top of him with his own robe open. Their skin was slick between them and Yuuri was whimpering as he slept. Even his scent was strong, which usually unless they were fooling around or Yuri was sucking on Yuuri’s neck-- you could barely smell it. 

“...Yuuri,” he grumbled, pushing the sweaty hair off Yuuri’s forehead, kissing him-- feeling just how warm he was. Running his hands down Yuuri’s back, his robe was soaked through and Yuuri was breathing heavier by the minute. “Hey, Yuuri,” he said, rubbing his back more. “Wake up, baby.” 

Turning his head and blinking his eyes, Yuri was met with two dark eyes staring at him. 

“Yuri…” Yuuri whimpered, pressing his mouth against his. 

It had been a few weeks-- Yuri figured it was the stress of packing and getting things ready to leave, but his omega was kissing him and damned if he was not going to kiss back. Wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri, he deepened the kiss-- dipping his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, swallowing his whimpers and moans. Moving his hands under Yuuri’s robe, slipping it off of him, he let his hands travel over Yuuri’s body, grabbing at his scolding skin. 

Between Yuuri whimpering in his mouth, being naked on top of him and the scent filling the room-- Yuri’s cock was hard. 

That was when it all hit him. Gasping as he pulled from the kiss, looking at Yuuri’s swollen lips, pouting at him to kiss them again, he had to check. 

“Yuuri?” he asked. “Are you… in heat?” 

“I… maybe,” Yuuri replied. 

The thing with Yuuri is his heats were not much they could really track. Sometime they were once a season, others it was twice a year. He had never been able to keep up with it really, and neither of them even really bothered. 

But now that Yuri got to thinking back… the bitchiness, the not letting Yuri touch him, the peculiarities of the nest… it all made sense. 

Running his hands further down Yuuri’s back, his body squirmed on top of him the further down they went. Sliding his finger between Yuuri’s cheeks--  _ he knew.  _

“Oh baby,” Yuri said, kissing his forehead. “You are definitely in heat.” 

To say Yuuri was wet was an understatement. They had spent one of his heats together back when they had been dating-- which then made them decide that mating was something they both wanted. Yuuri had always gotten wet when they messed around, but this was different. The slick that ran from Yuuri when he was in heat would coat them both. Yuri knew how sensitive Yuuri’s entrance was like this, and started to press his fingertip at the muscles, listening to Yuuri whimper more and bite at his shoulder. 

“Yuri… please!” Yuuri begged. 

“Damn… you started begging early,” Yuri laughed, kissing Yuuri’s lips again and rolling him over. 

Seeing Yuuri flushed up against the massive amount of blankets in their nest only made him smile more. Yuuri was beautiful with his skin flushed and glowing. He immediately opened his legs, pressing his hips up-- begging for his alpha. 

Bring their mouth together, Yuri tasted into Yuuri’s mouth while his fingers sought entry. Pressing them deeper into Yuuri, feeling his clench and soak his hand only made his alpha roar inside. Yuuri was soft-- and Yuri wanted to feel every inch of his skin. He had a hard time keeping his hands off of him as it was-- but when he was wanting him this badly, Yuri relished in these moments. The way his fingers would easily sink into Yuri’s skin was something he loved doing. 

Finger pressed deeply into Yuri with one hand, the other at his sides, and Yuri was almost at his breaking point. Small purrs and little whimpers of encouragement making his head spin. 

He needed to be inside Yuuri, he needed to feel that wet heat surrounding him. Moving anther finger inside, Yuri stretched him quickly. More begging and pleading, and he was finally stroking his cock with Yuuri’s slick, and moving over him. 

“Look at me,” Yuri whispered. 

Eyes locking with his, and Yuri smiled down at Yuuri. His face was so flushed, and he could see how dark his eyes had become in the heat. Kissing him deeply, Yuri slowly pushed in, feeling that wet heat engulf him. Moaning as Yuuri hissed out, he slowly continued to push into him. 

When he had fully seated himself, Yuri held still and let go of Yuuri’s mouth. Kissing at his neck, his mouth teased over the swollen gland. Licking and gently biting, he allowed Yuuri to clench around his cock while his legs seem to spread just a little bit more. 

Yuuri was always so welcoming, his body taking him in and holding him tightly. Wrapping his lips around the gland on his neck, Yuri breathed in deeply then started to suckle a bit. Yuuri moaned loudly, clenching even harder around him. A slow pull out, allowing his cock to drag against Yuuri-- letting him feel each and every movement of his cock, before biting on the gland and pressing quickly back in. 

Yuuri screamed as his nails found purchase into Yuri’s back. Moaning as he bit down on the gland in Yuuri’s neck, their bodies moving as one-- Yuri thrusting harder with each push, Yuuri meeting those thrust with the rise of his hips. Their skin slapping beautifully together as the slick built up even more at Yuuri’s rim. 

His mind was full of his omega-- his perfect Yuuri. The Yuuri who could be a little bitchy, a lot needy, and definitely the Yuuri who was kind and caring. His body called to Yuuri, the heat from him only surfacing his alpha more. A snap at Yuuri’s skin had him crying out, his body almost seizing against him and Yuri felt the dampness at their stomachs from Yuuri’s release. Letting off his neck, he licked and gently sucked the spot he had just bitten. 

Ramming his hips harder against Yuuri, the sweat building on his lower back, and held Yuuri tightly to him. Small whimpers and whines were escaping Yuuri’s mouth the closer he came to his own orgasm. Another tight clench around his cock and Yuri was growling, biting on Yuuri’s shoulder as his knot started to bloom-- making it almost impossible to move. One last small thrust and his cock was locked in place. 

“Fuckinghell,” Yuri mumbled, kissing at Yuuri’s neck, licking at the salt.

“Hah,” Yuuri breathed, his chest heaving as Yuri continued to release and pulse deep inside of him. 

“That was unexpected,” Yuri chuckled, kissing at Yuuri’s temple and rolling them to their sides. Yuuri could only nod as he curled onto his shoulder, slowly catching his breath. Brushing the hair off his forehead, he held his omega close to him. “Well at least we are at the Inn for it this time.” 

A nod and Yuuri just held him tightly. Thoughts running through his head, and Yuri had to smile. The soft moments of his omega when they were knotted were some of his favorites. Yuuri would cling so tightly to him til the knot deflated-- and Yuri knew it would only be a matter of time before Yuuri would be climbing back in his lap--initiating more. 

He figured was best to rest while he could. He kept his arms tightly around his omega-- instinct to protect him taking over-- there were times he really embraced the alpha part of himself, and around Yuuri, it seemed to be most of the time. It made him smile, and he knew they pulled the best out of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I 'think' I have three left? hell I dunno anymore. xDDDD
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
